Torturing the Whole Kingdom
by Aerianna69
Summary: Sequel to Boy/Maou-Boy/Girl- The twins decide they want some play mates and tell their parents just as much what are they going to do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM characters except for the nice children they spawn in my story. *muah ahhahahaha*

**A/N:** Here is the sequel to Boy/Maou-Boy/Girl. I hope you guys enjoy the twist that I put in for you.

**Chapter One**

"No, Yahiko!" Yue shouts. "He should look more girly." She said and takes a five-year-old finger with some red paint on it and puts it on Gunters lips.

"But isn't he a boy like me?" He asks as he finishes up the bearbee doodle on Gunters chest.

"Doesn't mean he cannot wear make-up." She says after she finishes. "Mama and Papa say that we can wear it if we want to when we get older." Yue says as she starts putting blush and eye shadow on him.

"Yue Shibuya, Yahiko Shibuya. What are you doing?" Wolfram asks with a furious look in his eyes. They both gulped and then Yahiko looked like he might start crying. Yue saw this and glared at her mother.

"Well, if we had someone else to play with then we wouldn't be getting bored." She said as tears cascaded down her cheeks. At seeing his sister cry Yahiko cried as well. He ran up and kicked his mother in one shin making his sister do the same to the other shin. They both ran off crying.

They watch as both of their parents split up to go looking for them. "Hey, let's go and find Arua." Yahiko says.

"Why?" Yue asks.

"She is the element of life, right?" He says with an intelligence greater than normal entering his eyes.

"How do you know?" She asks looking at her twin with a weird look on her face. He blinks and smiles.

"How do I know what?" Yahiko asks with an innocent look.

"You said that we should go to Arua since she is the element of life." Yue told him as they climbed out of the cabinet. "You don't remember?"

"Nope!" He says cheerfully.

"Owell, I guess we should just go and see her." She says then runs off with Yahiko following her. Shinou grins while sitting on top of the cabinet.

"This will be amuzing." He says then disappears.

Arua floats up and touched a rose that was on the verge of withering at the top of the rose bush. It brightened and revitalized. She turned around to look down at her siblings.

"Okay, I'll do it. This should be fun. But there will be restrictions. Only for it to work on those that are in love and are of legal age. If they don't have these two requirements then it will not work."

"When though?" Yue asks.

"How about right before dinner?" She asks. "That way most will end up going to bed afterwards."

"Why the restrictions?" Yahiko asks. Arua looked at Yahiko with an exhasperated look.

"Do you want it to work on you or Yue?" She asks with a sarcastic tone.

"N-no…" He said with a scared look.

As everyone started to walk to the dinning room they were shaken from a wave of Maryoku that spread from the center of the castle to the outer provinces. Wolfram and Yuuri held onto each other. They looked at each other then passed out along with everyone in the whole kingdom. Everyone but these underage.

Yuuri woke up first and he rushed to his wife's side. He shakes his shoulder. "Wolf, are you okay?" He asks sounding panicky. Wolfram moans and sits up slowly.

"Yeah…Just a little dizzy." Yuuri helped him stand up. "Might just need to hurry and get some food into my stomach." They arrived at the dinning room. Dinner went by relaxing with some light banter from the twins. As the meal ended all members around the table were either talking or had a blush brushed over their cheeks. One of the maids came and took the twins off to bed after telling their parents and uncles good night. Wolfram stared at Yuuri out of the corner of his eyes. Yuuri almost choked on some of the wine as Wolfram's hand made contact with his leg.

"Heika, are you alright?" Gunter asks with blushing cheeks. Yuuri looks at his aid and then shakes his head.

"Yes. It just wanted to go down the wrong pipe." He explains then looks at his wife's calm face. "Are you tired, love?" Yuuri asks as Wolfram cupped his enlarging bulge through his black pants. Wolfram looks at him then smiles and nods the whole time his hand strokes the length making it hard to keep his impassive facial expression.

When they arrived Yuuri threw Wolf on top of the bed eliciting a yelp of protest from the blond. "You are a tease, aren't you?"

"Yes, love. Because I love you so badly." He says then makes Yuuri even more hornier by slowly stripping off each layer revealing a lingerie underneath his uniform. Yuuri looked like he was about to jump Wolfram so he rushed over to the man and kneeled in front of him. "I tried out one of your presents today." He says as he lifts up the hem of it and turned around to show Yuuri the vibrator moving around making a very erotic sight for Yuuri.

"Wolf…" He stops before he could finish when Wolfram turns around and unzips Yuuri's pants and hurries to take his length into his mouth. Yuuri grabs a handful of blond hair and moans really loud. Wolf's hand reaches between his legs for two items.

"Ne, Yuuri?" He tries to get his husbands attention. When the man looked at the prince consort he nodded to do anything. "Can you bend over right now?" Yuuri's eyes widen when he feels a finger penetrate him.

"What?" He says exasperanted.

"I have to prep you." He says then adds another finger then starts scissoring. Yuuri cries out and stares at his wife. Yuuri moans when Wolfram withdrew from his husband. His eyes widen when he saw Wolfram lube up another vibrator.

END

**A/N:** I will try to get the next one out as quick as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Lemon link can be found on profile.**

0202TWO0202

Down the hall, you can hear moans, grunts, and every bit of pleasure filled sighs echoing down them.

**Lemon link can be found on profile.**

0202TWO0202

The other two maids were in the gardens with another eight guards while Gisela was in a hovel outside the corridor by the dining room completely naked with another four with her when everyone's bodies start to glow brighter with every minute.

Throughout the entire kingdom, you could hear cries of pleasure filled the streets while most of the young children were asleep in their beds.

0202TWO0202

In one room of the castle, you could hear three sets of giggles. "Do you think it worked?" Yue asked.

"But of course." Arua says with a proud grin on her face. "You can hear it working by opening the doors and windows."

"Lemme see!" Yahiko says as he goes to the window and opens it. The cries could be heard from up here.

"I'll check the door!" Arua says and runs to the door to open it. She stopped in mid-stride since Arua and Grava both appear in front of the door.

"That isn't meant for young eyes." Aqua said while Grava looks at the three youngsters.

"Arua, Yahiko, and Yue! Care to explain why every single person in the whole kingdom is running on hormones?" Grava asked.

"We just wanted some more playmates!" The twins said in unison.

"Do you realize what you have done, Arua?" Aqua asked.

"Just making them happy!" She says angrily.

"You just created life! This in turn means that everyone that ends up pregnant will not only have two babies but also elementals!" Grava shouts.

"Is that bad?" Yahiko asks.

0202TWO0202

Cheri stares at the kingdom as her and Anissina sail into the harbor.

"Where is everybody?" She wonders.

"I think things are going to be really hectic from now on." Anissina says.

"Why do you say that?" She asks the pink haired woman.

"Because of that." She answers pointing at the docks where Murata waits patiently for their ship to dock.

0202END0202


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry it's taking me a while to get out each one of these chapters but I have a conundrum right now. I've been mostly working so there hasn't been too much free time then of course, I will be taking a break from college for the fall semester, but then of course that's mostly because I will be doing nothing but PRN CNA stuff. So, that means I'll be working a lot. But hey it's money so I can get more equipment done for my up and coming new story that will be in progress. I thought of a good one that has to deal with Were's and everything. I will still be working on these stories but sad to say I only have one more Fan fiction to come out and I will be finished with them unless I have another idea pop in on me. It will not be a KKM but like my newest a Naruto one.

**Chapter Three**

Yuuri yawns then opens his eyes. He looks around the room. Wolfram didn't even move but moaned. Two attendants entered the room.

"Heika, why would you ask?" He said as he wipes his long hair out of his face. The girl looks at the others face then carried a mirror over to the Maou. He looked in it and saw his face.

"Wha..?" He saw that he was in the Maou state. He turned to Wolfram. "Wolf, are you okay?" He asked as he shook his wife's shoulder. Wolfram turned and glared at Yuuri. He looked the same minus a little bit green around the gills.

"You did it again, you bastard." Wolf says as he rushes off to the bathroom. Yuuri gulps as he heard him losing his stomach contents. Yuuri looks at the maid. His face turning a little green as well.

"Could you bring me a basin, please?" Yuuri asks as he covers his mouth, turning greener by the second. As the young girl hurriedly ran off to get one, Wolf stumbled out of the bathroom. Glaring at Yuuri with every wobbly step. He plopped onto the bed with a glare trained solely at Yuuri. As the blond glared, Yuuri's face grew the greenest until the girl came back with a basin and Yuuri sped to her to vomit into the basin. Wolf watched as his husband groaned and one of the girls led him back to the bed.

"Call Gisela here, please." His quiet voice weakly says. The girls look nervously at each other. They turned to the Maou and gulped.

"Heika, any minute now there will be tons of medics entering the castle. It seems that everyone in the castle has come down with this mysterious flu." She then scratches her cheek. "Well, almost everyone. It seems to have missed a small portion of guards and the elementals. OH, and of course the twins aren't affected."

"You call it the flu but look at our Maou." The other maid says. "He is in the Maou state! That means everyone could probably end up the same!"

"What?!" They shout loud enough to echo the halls.

* * *

Cheri shakes his head at Gisela. "Now, you see why I said you should come with me to find a husband?" She says as she looks at one of her closest friends. The green haired woman looked green in the face. "Did you see the medic?" Gisela nodded.

"That is why I wanted to ask if you could help me walk to the royal chambers." Gisela said then put her hand over her mouth.

"First, let's get some of that good medicine to ease your nausea." Cheri turned to one of the many medics all of the Lords in the land supplied them.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door, which in turn roused the couple that was sleeping in the giant sized bed. "Enter." Yuuri says weakly. The door opens to show Gisela being slightly hoisted by Cheri. Wolfram looked directly at her.

"Mother, when did you arrive?" He asks as he tries to sit up but instead covers his mouth. Gisela took note that Yuuri was in his Maou state.

"I've been here since dawn." She told them. "I was greeted by the Dai Kenja and his army of medics that he borrowed from the other Lords."

"Other Lords?" Yuuri asks.

"Yes, Heika." Gisela said then looked at Yuuri. "Do you mind if I run an examination on you and Wolfram?" She asked as she looked like she needed to be the one examined.

"Are you sure, Gisela? You look like you need it more than we do." He says. She smiles at him.

"I am fine for now." She says as she moves to run Maryoku covered hands first over Wolfram then she moved onto Yuuri. Once she reached his stomach, her eyes widened. "It's as I thought. About ninety percent of the castle is with child." Yuuri's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he faints.

"Yuuri." Wolf shakes him. He swung to stare at Gisela. "Yuuri is pregnant?" Gisela nods. "Me?" Again a nod. "You?" She smiles slightly and nods. "What?"

* * *

Gwendal and Gunter groan in the bed when a medic entered the room. The sprite of a man smiled at both of them and patted their shoulders.

"Congratulations, you both are pregnant." Gwendal glares at Gunter.

"You are the one supposed to be pregnant, not both of us." He grumbles as Gunter cries tears of joy then glomps Gwendal making his face turn green again.

* * *

"What?!" Conrad and Yozak shout at the same time and faints.

"Owell, on to telling the rest." The small man chuckles as he left.

0303END0303


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Well, let's go around and give all of them the advanced version of this." Grava tells the others.

"But will it hurt them?" Arua asked still looking crestfallen.

"No, Arua. We will never hurt our family that way. This is just a stronger version of the medicinal herb that stops nausea." Grava explains. "I have been cultivating it along with others for years now." Grava hands everyone the baskets containing the herb along with containers holding hot water. "You are to brew the tea right there, immediately. Otherwise, it won't be as strong." She looks at everyone to make sure they understood her. "Okay, I, Aqua and Arua will take the castle while the rest goes through the village."

"Why is Arua helping?" Light asked. "She is the cause of this." Arua's face falls even further into sadness.

"Because she will be taking the twins with her to explain to all of the family that it was a result from their mischievous behavior." Grava explains.

"So, who is she going with?" Nova asked as he fastened his basket closed.

"All of us are going around making sure the twins do not escape." Aqua said as she dragged them behind her.

* * *

"Who is with the twins now I wonder?" Wolfram asks. They both had a thoughtful expression on their faces as a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter." Yuuri says and they both watch as the twins, Arua, Aqua and Grava enter the room. The three childish faces all held a frightening look on them while the two elders held a stern one. "What's wrong, guys?" Yuuri asked all three of them.

"These three have come to confess something to you, Mother and Father." Aqua said as she pushed the twins forward while Grava pushed Arua.

"Okay, what happened?" He asked and Wolfram's eyes furrowed with worry.

"Remember how we said we wanted playmates?" Yue asked then waited for their parents to nod. "Well, we went to Arua and asked her if she could help and she did." She gulps as Yahiko finishes.

"She told us it would only work on those that are of age and are in love." He states.

"Which it worked!" Arua stated loudly and proudly which earned her a stern look from Grava.

"What these three are trying to say is that they did a spell over the entire castle and city to make everyone that is of age and shows no matter what type of love to get pregnant." She looks at the three. "This means even if they just loved their jobs they would get pregnant." Wolfram and Yuuri look at their children.

"Children, is this true?" Yuuri asked while both his and Wolfram's faces looked a bit green. The three looked at them and had tears in their eyes.

"Yes!" They all three said in unison as tears ran down their smooth cheeks. Grava noticed that their parents look close to being sick; she motioned to Aqua to brew some of the tea. While she was doing this, Yuuri held a stern look on his face. He slowly got up and walked over to the children. He leaned down in front of them and gathered them closer.

"Did you not know there are different types of love?" He asked them. They looked into their father's eyes and shook their head. "Well, there are. There is a love for your children, father, mother, siblings and of course objects and things. Not counting to love doing certain activities." They looked at him with wonder filling their eyes. "Now do you understand what you did wrong?" All three thought for a few seconds then Arua lightened up.

"I know! We just put the element of love in the spell and didn't state what kind of love." She said as she rubbed her chin as she tinkered it over. "I guess we are at fault then." She said as she looked from her father to her mother. "We are at fault. I'm so sorry to have to put you through another pregnancy, Mother." She bowed in apology to Wolfram. Aqua chuckled as she finished pouring the tea.

"You better apologize to our father as well, he is also pregnant." Aqua said as she handed one cup of the brew to Yuuri as Grava handed one to Wolfram. All three of the children's eyes widen.

"So that means two sets?" Yue asked. Grava nodded to her and smiled.

"This is an herb of high quality that I developed in case mother got pregnant again. Well, with the help of Aqua, anyway. It will relieve your morning sickness almost instantly when you didn't drink it." She explained to them. The couple sipped theirs at the same time. Already you could tell that it is working since their faces lost the green pallor.

* * *

The twins went around apologizing to their uncles and everyone in the castle while the others went around town to explain to them that it was a prank by the children and for them not to worry. They were all supplied with the new herb, making sure they knew to brew it like regular tea.

The couples in the castle gave the twins and Aqua an amazed look. Muttering that they need better lessons about their powers. Grava set aside in the gardens just too quickly grow the special herbs in mass.

* * *

"So, basically, you are asking us if we mind helping our Maou out until all of these children are born." Stoffel asked, making it sound as if it would be a burden to do. The other Lords glared at him.

"If there is a problem with it then I suggest that you step down as Lord of your land." Waltorana states and everyone around the table nods in agreements. Yuuri watches the Lords and wonders how long this peace in Shin Makoku will last if he lets Stoffel stay. Everyone turns to look at the Maou to have the confirming word.

"I agree. With your greed blinding you and harming your realm has made this matter clear to me that you are no longer fit to rule over the lands of Spitzwig." Stoffel looked like he was about to start panicking. "So, I have no choice but to remove you as Lord." Yuuri calmly states.

"Y-you cannot remove me. Besides who would run it in my stead?" He whines.

"With all of us calling for you to be removed you can be." Yuuri states with an impatient look on his face. "As for who will run…" He paused.

"I will run the Spitzwig land as the Lady of it." Cheri said in the doorway with Raven by her side. Stoffel's face exploded with fury when he saw this.

"How could you betray me, Cecilia? Raven?" He sputters.

"First off, I am not betraying you." Raven says. "The only reason I was with you was to help you on Lady Cecilia's demand. Not of my own choice. I never wanted to be around you." He smiled. "As a matter of fact Lady Cecilia's accepted my marriage proposal this morning." He said as he grabs her hand.

"We plan to be married in the mass wedding in a month." She says as she watches everyone's expression.

"Congratulations, Lady Cheri. I'm sure Wolfram would be happy with your decisions." Yuuri says with a smile.

* * *

"Hey, nice of you guys to summon me to Shin Makoku." Dr. Kimiko Togato said as she entered the room where the Maou and his wife were waiting. She noticed that Wolfram had his shirt off and was sitting on an examination table. Her eyebrows rose. "Again?" She shakes her head and took her stethoscope from around her neck, breathed on it to warm it up and put the earpieces into her ears. She listened to Wolfram's heartbeat. "Okay, that sounds normal. Morning sickness?" She asked.

"A little but with Grava and Aqua's help we have a new advanced tea to help with the nausea." Wolfram answered.

"Can you breathe for me?" She asked and he complied. "That's all clear. Okay, now lie back for me." She said as she rolled her sleeves up. He lay down and waited patiently. Looking at her as the tiny doctor pressed into his stomach. She smiled and looked at the Maryoku generated sonogram. "They completed this in time, right?" Yuuri grins and showed her how to turn on the generator pack.

"Fortunately, these generators have yet to show us when they run out of power." Yuuri says. She dimmed the lights and squeezed the warmed gel onto the sensor then on Wolf's belly. She looks at the screen as shadows and color appeared onto it. She moved it around and found two sacs on one side and one to another.

"There we go." She said as she centered onto the two sacks. "Can you see those two pulsing movements?" She asked them. They both nodded and she smiles. "That is the heartbeats." She moved over to the other sac and it had a heartbeat as well. What was different was that this one seemed like light was pulsing around it. "This my dears looks like the elemental." She smiles and looked around some more. "From the looks of it they are really healthy. And from the look of you I'd say Wolf here will transform into a girl by the end of pregnancy so there won't have to be a C-section." She turned the lights up then cleaned up Wolfram. "Okay, I guess we are finished. I don't see why they needed me to come all the way to Shin Makoku just for…" She stopped talking when she noticed Yuuri was taking his shirt off. As he started taking the white shirt from his broad chest, she paused. "Why are you taking yours off?" She asked and heard Wolfram laugh as he put his back on.

"They didn't tell you did they?" He asked as he finished taking his shirt off. "You will be staying here to help with the deliveries in Shin Makoku." Yuuri said.

"Deliveries?" She asked confused.

"Yup, that's what I said." As he smirked, he took a deep breath. "Thanks to the three you helped deliver last time, ninety percent of the castle and village is now pregnant with twins and an elemental." He explained.

"Holy shit." She said as she ran her hands through her hair.

0404END0404


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As time flew along, the whole kingdom seemed to bustle more than usual. Yuuri and Wolfram walked around to help as many of the villagers they could to plan for their weddings. Yuuri looked shocked when he saw the youngest couple. They were around fourteen and were next-door neighbors. You could tell by the girls face that she held some hostility.

"Why do I have to marry him?" She shrieks in a loud tone at her parents. "I never liked him!" Wolfram raised his hand to get her attention.

"First off, do not use that tone of voice towards your parents. It is not their fault that you didn't listen to them and stay inside. What were you doing out when it was dark anyway?" He asked sternly.

"Spying on Jock!" She says rudely. "And you're right. It's your stupid brats fault!" Yuuri was about to slap the girl when her father did it first.

"Do you understand why I hit you?" He asked, his voice filled with fury. "Don't ever speak to the royal family like that. If it weren't for them, we would still be outcasts everywhere! I am a Mazoku, your mother is human." The girl cries.

"I'm sorry." She wails and her mother rushes to her daughter's side.

"For her unwillingness to go through this ceremony, I'm going to suggest for her to spend time from now until the ceremony at the hot spring resort in the von Bieldfelt lands." Her eyes filled with joy. "She will be joined with Jock and both of them will go through counseling. You both will still be getting married." The girls face crumbles.

* * *

"I think there will be hormones galore all over the kingdom." Waltorana said with a smirk on his lips. "Thankfully, I wasn't close or this would be happening to me." He chuckles. He watched as his nephew walks in the garden with his husband. His eyes widen as he noticed that his nephew was no longer a boy but now a beautiful girl. "Grandmother…"

"I thought your grandmother was dead?" Cheri asked as she approached him. She saw what he was talking about. She gasps and looks up at him. "He is her spitting image, isn't he?"

"Don't you mean her?" He smiles softly as he watches his niece. "I never knew about him transforming. Why didn't you tell me?" She stares down at Yuuri and Wolfram, as they both smell some of the flowers.

"I didn't want them to be looked at like they were strange because of the gift that is making them stronger."

"Stronger?" He asks.

"Every time they both transform their Maryoku boosts imaginably. It's like they are in their true forms when they are like that." She explains.

"Let me guess. Their children inside of them gain strength as well." He states.

"You've got it." She said as he escorts her back to her fiancé.

* * *

After dinner, Raven stands outside in the gardens. He noticed the glowing footsteps that were starting at the entrance and went down the pathways. "Whoa, what is this?"

"Amazing." Waltorana says as he stops besides him. Shinou appears on his shoulder.

"That's the residue left by their Maryoku." He states. "These footsteps are the proof that they will multiply by the time they are born."

"Shinou, you always like to state the obvious, don't you?" Waltorana says as the small man disappears. He turns to stare at Raven. "If you hurt her I will step in to take your place." Ravens eyes widen when he hears him. "I lost to my older brother in courting her. But that doesn't mean I will let someone trample over her heart strings." Raven glared.

"I will never let her get hurt." He says as his fists clench.

"You better not." He says as he watches the angry man return to his rooms. A spark starts flashing at one of the furthest ends of the gardens making Waltorana raise his head to watch the waves of Maryoku fan off. "There they go." He shakes his head. "You two better stop going public with this. You might scar people for life." He says as he raises his voice so the couple in the garden could hear. He then returns to the parlor.

* * *

After hearing this Yuuri and Wolfram blush. But Wolfram regained her emotions and looked towards her husband whose belly looked like hers. There was a small swell to it. "Ready for the next round?"

"Oh, yeah." He said as she straddles him. Her wet mound rubs up against his length causing it to start swelling with each of her movements.

"I'll just ride you, huh?" She raises up to capture his lips. As she was kissing him, he thrusts the head of his still thickening member, poking her entrance. She moans when she feels the head enter her. Yuuri grabs a hold of Wolfram's voluptuous hips to move her only enough to where the head is moving in and out, teasing her with each short thrust.

"Ride away. But I'll end up teasing along the way." He pants out. One of his hands raises up to grasp her breasts. He pinched her nipple between his fingers and pulled, causing her to moan and lean back taking his full length into her. He moans when he feels the juices flowing down his length to start covering his sac.

"If you want, love." She says as she sets a vigorous rhythm that made more sweat run down their bodies. As they move faster and closer to the edge, the Maryoku flows faster around the garden. When they hit their orgasm, a blast of warm wind flowed through the gardens.

"That was amazing!" Yuuri pants out, watched as Wolfram moved off him as their bodies glow and the normal sparks, and flames flash around them. Their stomachs swell a little more. "Now I could go for mangos with chocolates smothered all over it."

"Give me apple dumplings any day." Wolfram says as he brushes leaves off his now flat chest. Yuuri looks at his wife.

"Feel up to going to find some food fit for our little ones?" Yuuri asks as he rubs his round belly.

"Yeah, just give me a sec. I have to get up slower now."

* * *

"What did you guys do?" Conrad asks as him and Gunter walked into the kitchen to see the royal couple scarfing down multiple different types of food. What drew their attention was the fact that they were almost the same size as a six-month pregnant woman. Yuuri looked like he was dipping fruit into chocolate. Wolfram is eating some apple tarts.

"Oh, leave them be." Dr. Kimiko said while she pulled out some chocolate muffins from one of the huge ovens. "Ooh, they are finished you two." She said to the couple. They moaned in pure joy as the smell envelopes them.

"I thought you were a doctor?" Conrad asks. "Do you think this is healthy for them?" She waves him off.

"Oh, hush. Chocolate is always good for your heart. Apple's and mango's are fruit and this has bran in them. You guys should join." She offers.

"No, thanks. We just came down to brew more water for that special tea." Gunter says as he starts having green paint his cheeks.

"There are a few fresh pots right there. Take two cups with both of you." She suggests as she starts putting trays together. She hands each one to them. "Okay, you need to hurry and I would suggest that you guys make a schedule for when you will have the babies. These two will probably be first. Just make the schedule and I will give you guys hormone supplements."

"To make us do what exactly?" Conrad asks.

"For you and your partners to have sex." She grins evilly as she turns them around. "That's how the pregnancy progresses." They look at her with shock covering their faces.

0505TBC0505


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Okay, let's get this straight. Just to get the pregnancy to go further you want us to have sex?" Gwendal asks with wide eyes as him and a good number of the castle inhabitants were standing around the great hall. Dr. Kimiko nods.

"In a way yes, that is what I am saying. If you do not have sex this pregnancy will not go away nor will the symptoms." She looked around the room at everyone. "The best thing for us is to be calm so that the faeries will bless those with babies their gifts. If you don't, you will no longer have the strength to carry the babies completely to the end. The babies will steal the life out of you." Everyone nods in agreement.

"But how will we do it without causing too much chaos?" Gunter asks.

"First off, we will be smart about it. Abstinence will be your best friend until it is your time. Then when it is your time you can go at it like you're bunnies for all I care." She laughs.

"Okay, then how will we schedule this?" Gisela asked. Kimiko looked at the green haired woman.

"Oh, that's right. You are one of the ones that this spell affected." She goes through her bag and pulls out what looked like a thick schedule book. "Fortunately, I came prepared. This will come to good use. I have a few helpers coming then we will end up scheduling four deliveries for each weekday. We will keep the weekends free so that we could get rest." Yuuri smirks.

"This will go quicker and less chaotic." He said with confidence in his voice. "Can my family come to help?"

"That will be beneficial." She began writing in the schedule book. "Okay, I'll mark down one royal for each day. One castle worker, then two villagers. A messenger will let you know two days in advanced and give you the hormone boosters. Since it is Sunday, the first will be Yuuri and Wolfram. And these three need to take the hormone now but in liquid form. Gisela, since I will need your assistance, I'll start you on the pill form today. You will have yours on Tuesday." They all agree.

"Okay, so that is scheduled perfectly. Let us rest for the day." Yuuri says as he gets up gently.

* * *

"I wonder who I will be able to use as a partner." Gisela asked as she walked through the gardens to gather her thoughts. She didn't hear the big hulk approaching her. She gasps as a hand lands on her shoulder. She swung around to see Adelbert. He looked at her beautiful face.

"I don't suppose it could be me?" He asks with a gentle expression on his face. Her face explodes with happiness.

"Yes, Lord Adelbert." She grabs his hand and starts running with him.

* * *

"Yes, I thought I was right on her liking him." Yuuri said as he watched Gisela and Adelbert walking off in a hurry.

"Where are they going, Heika?" Gunter asked as him and Gwendal stood beside the royal couple. Yuuri turned to the other two men with Wolfram looking at the man as if he was an idiot.

"Are you really that naïve?" The blond asked. He shook his head at him. Yuuri looked up at Gwendal.

"Do you know what this means?" Yuuri asks the larger male.

"But of course. You and Wolf will be giving birth tomorrow. So that means Gisela has to work on getting ready enough to be ready the day after." His dark blue eyes still looking down.

"We only have two more rounds tonight then anytime from the morning to mid afternoon both of us will go into labor. The chances are that Wolf will be the first then me. This means you both will start on the pill form tomorrow." The Maou says as he watches his advisor gulp and look at Gwendal nervously.

"Don't worry, Gunter. It is for the best." Gwendal says with one of his rare smiles directed at his fiancé.

* * *

"How is everything going?" Cecilia asked Kimiko as she flitted around the room making sure the preparations were all in order for the major deliveries that will be happening tomorrow. The small woman looked pleased as she stopped in front of Cheri.

"They are going perfectly on my end. What about you, my Lady?" The small doctor asks, full of energy.

"Our surprises have just arrived." The beautiful blond woman says as she moved aside to show Raven talking to the whole Shibuya family outside. She grins. "I haven't told them like you asked and Bob sent a message that the spell is not an old one but one used to make Mazoku's stronger and for women and men alike to become one.

"Okay, this changes things. Big time." Kimiko said as she smirked. "But for the better of our people." The small woman practically skips off as she goes to gather some more equipment for her to use tomorrow.

* * *

Wolfram sits relaxing inside of the royal baths. His eyes were closed and his hands resting on top of his bulging stomach. Yuuri starts approaching his wife, waddling as he walked. He eased his body down besides Wolf as he watched his wife's stomach ripple as the babies move inside.

"So, I take it they are being restless for you, too." Yuuri asks as he puts his hand on top of the babies inside of Wolf. Wolf opened his eyes and looked at his husband. He winced when he received a sharp kick to his ribs.

"Yeah. What about you?" He asked as he touches Yuuri's stomach. He was awarded with one of them pushing up against his hand. Wolf's eyes held a fire burning brighter as each second passes. His hand slides down the Maou's womb and grabs the length that was already hard. Wolf's eyes widen and he shoots his eyes up to Yuuri.

"I woke up hard for you." Yuuri said as he moved over to take Wolf's lips roughly. The man moans and runs his fingers through his black locks. His teeth pulled roughly on his lips then suck Yuuri's bottom lip into his mouth.

"I have been, too. I want you so bad right now." He said as he gets as close to his husband as his stomach would let him. Yuuri grabs the man's lips with his as his hands started exploring. He rubs the blond's lips asking for permission to enter. Wolf moans out then starts trembling as the Maou's tongue thrusts quickly into his mouth stroking his tongue.

"Wolf, I want to be inside of you so badly." He runs his lips down the long slender neck. When he reached the smooth chest, he started nibbling love bites down to the nipple awaiting him. As he sucks it into his mouth, Wolfram's head flew back.

"Yuuri, take me now!" The blond cries out. Yuuri's hands slide down to dip around his wife's burgeoning stomach to grab the length that was pulsing beneath the water. He begins stroking slowly, drawing mews of pleasure from the smaller man. "Please, Yuuri." The Queen begged. Yuuri grins as he moves Wolfram so that his chest lay down on top of the soft cushions surrounding the bath.

"I think I will take you now." Yuuri's voice rasped huskily. His hand dipped around the muscled cheeks to rub his finger over the twitching ring of his anus. "I see you want me here." He punctuated his words with his finger entering him quickly. Wolfram cries out at the sensation of pain that was quickly overshadowed by the hot sharp jolts of pleasure flowing straight up the blonds spine making his toes curl. Yuuri kept up a slow rhythm that made his wife's cries become louder and louder. He then starts adding one finger after another, scissoring them as they moved faster.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram pants out as he turns to look over his shoulder. His erection is now weeping precum. Yuuri notices this and gathers some onto his hand to smooth it over his throbbing erection.

"Are you ready?" He asks the blond as he rubs his newly lubricated length against his now stretched entrance.

"Oh, yes, Yuuri. I'm ready for you to fuck me!" He cries out showing his impatience. At hearing this, he thrusts quickly into his wife making him cry aloud and louder with the thrusts that started gaining speed. "Harder, Yuuri!" The Maou slams as hard as he could into the man. Yuuri felt like he was getting closer and closer so he reaches around to grab his wife's length to stroke him as he quickens his thrusts into the tightening strength. Yuuri swiveled his hips as he thrusts hitting the bundle of nerves, causing Wolfram to scream out in pleasure. He cums all over the Maou's hand. His anal muscles tightened around Yuuri's engorged length.

"Oh, Wolf!" He shouts as he spills his essence inside of his mate.

0606TBC0606


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry you guys for having the newest chapter out of all of my stories take so long. I'm one of the unfortunate when I say that I had to have surgery recently. (Like last week to be exact) I had to have major cervical dysplasia removed and I'm still recuperating from it now. Anyway, I'm hoping you guys like this chapter and will continue reading it even if it might take me a while to get another chapter out.

Okay, the review I just got recently made me laugh. Belinda said to me that two guys cannot have a child. Well, obviously you haven't realized a good portion of these stories are counted in the sci-fi and fantasy sections. That means that anything that isn't possible is possible. Heck, if you want to think about it, this range of thinking is closely becoming able in real life if you think about it. There is this lovely laboratory in Russia that deals mostly with humanities faults. They think that same sex relationships could be called into question specifically with the fact that gay men cannot conceive children with their life partners. These scientists have been saying "Well if they cannot conceive then let's make that possible by invitro insemination." So now they have had quite a few successful trials where they put fertilized ovum's inside of a vacant cavity in the males body and they successfully grew a fetus. So, people's complaints cannot be heard like that anymore. I don't blame them for wanting children with their life partners.

**Bubblegum417:** Yeah, I know I'm being mean to everyone. But it came to me, "Hmm, kids always want other children to play with them. What would happen if they decided to get more playmates?" The evil thought popped into my head.

**Ellieandra:** I'm glad you are loving this story. I try to keep it interesting for everyone.

**XZanayu:** Glad to see a review from you. I wrote that part at 3 am. I couldn't sleep so yeah… Me and my bored self decided to stare into space then I just start writing.

**Chapter Seven**

"Father, are you awake?" Greta asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah." Yuuri's deep voice murmurs from underneath the blankets. She walks over to the bed and starts climbing inside.

"Are you really awake?" She asked as she crawled to the middle of the bed. She looked at her hand. "Um, you guys might want to wake up quicker than that." She watched as Yuuri looked out from under the covers. He was in the Maou form now and had confusion covering his handsome features.

"What are you talking about, Greta?" Yuuri asks as Wolfram moans from underneath the covers.

"One of you is in labor right now." She states as she whips the covers off the couple. Yuuri saw the giant wet spot that appeared to be coming from Wolfram. Yuuri's eyes widen as he scooted to his wife's now feminine body. He shakes her shoulder.

"Wolf, are you okay?" He asks in a gentle voice. The blonde-haired people's eyes flashed open and shot up to Yuuri's eyes. She is glaring up at him.

"What do you think, wimp?" She says through gritted teeth. "I am hurting right now, you prick." She boosts herself up enough to punch him gently in the jaw. She then falls back to the bed moaning from the pain. Yuuri turns to Greta.

"You need to go and get everyone ready and here, pronto." Greta nods.

"Right, I will be back as soon as everything is ready." She runs off as loudly as she could. "Everyone, it's time."

* * *

Kimiko was in the process of making some delicious muffins when her ears perked up from the sounds coming from the hallway. She smirks as she pulls the last batch out of the oven. She turns to the only maid that didn't have the gift used on her.

"My dear, can you gather these up and bring them to the Maou's chambers?" The pink haired maid nods. "The Maou will need his strength today."

"Yes, Ma'am." The young girl said as she gathered carts to place them.

* * *

Both Miko and Shouma were relaxing in the gardens when they heard their oldest granddaughter's shouts. "I wonder what is going on." Miko asks. Greta rushes out and stops right in front of her grandparents panting.

"Miko let the girl breathe first." Shouma says as he puts his hand on his granddaughters shoulder. "Slowly breathe in and out."

"Okay." She pants out. She slowly gathers her breath.

"You must have run all over the castle. What is wrong, my dear?" Miko asks with concern covering her face. Greta looked at her grandmother.

"Papa Wolf is in labor. We need everyone that is helping there." She shook with anticipation.

"What?" Shouma gasps out. "Again?"

"Really?" Miko asks with a huge grin on her face. "Let's go then." She grabs their hands and starts running up to the royal couple's chambers.

* * *

"Yuuri!" Wolfram cries out as another contraction hit her. "I'm hurting so much." Yuuri grabs her hand as she reaches for him. "Next time it will be only you on this." She growls out.

"Umm." The Maou's voice trembles.

"Lady Wolf, don't hold malice towards your husband because of your children's mischief." Kimiko says with a big grin on her face. "He is in the same boat as you."

"Oh, shut it, you. You are just making me feel even worse." Wolf grits out between clenched teeth. "Why is this one going quicker than the other?" Wolf pants out after the contraction eases.

"Probably because this is your second labor." Kimiko says as she looks under the sheets. She puts her gloved hand close to the inside of Wolfram's smooth thighs. As she moved her legs apart, a bright light emerges from the stretching entrance of Wolfram's folds. "Light, Aqua, you might want to get your asses over here."

"Were here, Doctor." Aqua says as she holds a basket with two compartments inside of it. She used her powers to make something similar to a slide leading to the basket. The ball of light completely emerged to slide on the water to land on the cushion inside of the basket.

"Good, now move aside, please." She gets back between the Queens legs and her eyes widen. "Where are my helpers?"

"Here," Gunter says as he and Conrad rush to her.

"They are about to come out in a rush." She says as she looks at the top of the baby's head. As she watches, the head emerge quickly she motions for the others. "Get me the towels."

"Yes, Doctor." They both grab the towels they need and rush to her side.

"Right on time." She says as she hurries and grabs one of them to stretch out. The baby comes out in a gush of water. "Barely made it." She exhales a breath.

"Here, let me have him." Gwendal says as he holds his hands out to take his new nephew in them. She smiles as she hands the infant to the man now sporting a swell in his belly. Gwendal took hold of the baby and brought him over to the changing table with warm water in a basin next to it. Kimiko looks back at Wolfram when she cries out and an audible pop sounds out. A whoosh of fluid rushes out with the head of the next baby.

"Wow, that's fast. Give me another one, Conrad." She turns to Conrad only for him to rush and grab the other baby as it came out.

"I'm glad I made it." He says as he holds the baby. He looks down at him. Kimiko smiles as she cuts the umbilical cord.

"They came out quicker than I thought they would." She looks at her watch. Her eyes widen. "It took only fifteen minutes."

"What?" Conrad looks at the doctor with shock and was about to say something but was interrupted as the Shibuya family burst into the room. The loud sound of the door banging against the wall made the babies jump and they start crying.

"Quiet down, please." She said sternly. "You scared the babies."

"Babies?" Miko asks quietly. Kimiko nods as Conrad and Gwendal continuously clean the twin boys. "Oh, they are so precious." She squeals quietly as she moves to stare at them. "I didn't know you guys were expecting another set of twins." As she says this Yuuri winces in pain. Wolfram looks at Yuuri. No one noticed Yuuri as he gasped out holding his belly.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Wolf asks weakly. Yuuri cries out, which got everyone's attention, turned to the couple in the bed. Wolfram seemed to gain more strength. She glares at everyone. "What are you standing around for? Can't you see that he is in labor?"

"What?" Kimiko rushes over to the Maou. She examined his stomach and felt the muscles in his stomach clenching with the contraction. "Yup, we need to get an area set up so we can do an emergency C-section."

* * *

"Yuuri, how are you feeling?" Wolfram asked as she sits beside him. Her face covered in nothing but worry. He looks up in the bright green eyes. A smile comes to his lips.

"Yes, love, I'm okay. Kimiko brought some of our world's medicine to help those that will need it." He grasps a hold of her hand to bring it to his lips, pressing the fingers to his lips. Kimiko enters the room and smiles at the touching scene.

"Okay, you two. Everyone is ready to bring the last of your twins into the world." She smiles widely. Miko enters with her arms full of towels. Aqua and Aero enter holding the two-sided basket with one brightly lit ball on one side.

"As ready as we can be, Doctor." Yuuri said with a smile on his face. The miniature doctor walked forward.

"Okay, Yuuri. You need to lay back. We will be binding your arms to the wings on this table." Yuuri's eyes widen. "Don't worry. It is only because there could be a chance that one move of your arms could rip your incision wider." Yuuri relaxed with her explanation.

"Will it be bad?" Wolfram asked with worry filling her voice.

"I've done this a thousand times on Earth. All you need to do is hold his hand and give him your strength by being here for him." Kimiko says as she swabs Iodine over Yuuri's stomach. She then covers it twice with sterile sheets. She looks over at everyone. "Okay, here we go." She takes the scalpel and cuts the top layer of skin. Miko sponges the blood away. Kimiko sighs as she cuts through the last few layers of fat and muscles. "Okay, last layer." As she cut through, a bright purple light shone through the opening.

0707TBC0707


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry to do this you guys but this is the last chapter. I know, I know I am so mean but then of course there shouldn't be too many upset since I have a few more stories to complete.

**Thanks XZanayu:** You have been there with me every step of the way. I am glad to see that you stuck with me so enjoy the last chapter.

**Chapter Eight**

Eve's body pulses as she feels a power similar to hers were being born. Her eyes tear up as she holds a hand over her heart. "Finally, I will feel real love." She says with a trembling voice. She runs out of the elemental sanctuary and rushes along the grounds of the castle.

"Where is she going in such a rush?" Arua asks.

"Oh, no reason. Our new siblings are being born and one of the new elements is the same as her." Yahiko says casually while playing with his wooden soldiers. The other two look at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know?" They all ask in unison. He looks at them.

"Easy. I can see them in my mind. Mommy had the babies already and now they are taking the others out of Daddy. Eve is almost there. She cannot touch the new elemental yet."

"Crap." Arua says and disappears.

"Now where is she going?" Yue asks impatience showing on her childish face. "I don't understand you guys!"

* * *

"Okay, we have two new princesses to add to the bunch. These beautiful girls will be cleaned up while I finish up the stitching on Yuuri." Kimiko says as she turns around. The whole group is fawning over the beautiful girls as they are being washed up.

"They are so cute!" No one pays attention to the elemental that enters the room. Eve walks towards the basket that holds the glowing orbs. She reaches them with a trance-like look in her eyes. Her hand comes up to touch the purple orb but in a split second, a scalpel is sticking into her hand.

"No touching until they have been bonded with their parents." Kimiko says with a glare on her face. Everyone turns a shocked look towards the little doctor and her accurate throw. The woman walks over jumps and smacks Eve across the face. "There, now you're snapping out of it. You almost killed the elemental, Eve." She tells the beautiful but deadly woman right when Arua appears in the room.

"Oh good, she was stopped." The little girl says with a sigh. "That was close."

"Can I see the baby elemental?" A small boy with yellow skin pops up and asks.

"What the…" The little doctor says as she notices the little boy.

"Dr. Kimiko, I would like you to meet Genji. He is the elemental that Lady Elizabeth gave birth to." Wolfram says and the little boy walks quietly to wrap his arms around Wolfram's legs.

"Then he's the one who…" She stops herself as she covers her mouth.

"Yes…" He answers the woman. "I couldn't help her when I was born. But, I want to help protect those that come." The boy says as he puts a healing hand to Wolfram's womb.

"Thank you, Genji." Wolfram says as the boy finishes healing the woman. "Now Yuuri and then we will get to bond with the new elementals.

* * *

Finally, six months down the road everyone's babies are finally born. As you travel up through the village, you could see the effects of the spell. Little balls of light follow their parents as they walk around doing their everyday things. The parents smile widely as they enjoy the happy sounds coming from the babies.

"Wow, what happened?' Lord Waltorana asks as he starts noticing the abundance of babies. A soldier steps forward grinning.

"Maou-Heika is waiting for you in the inner chambers, my lord."

* * *

"What the hell happened?" He shouts at the Maou who was sitting on the throne holding a baby that had black hair with blond tips. "A baby?" He sounds flabbergasted as he looks at his nephew's husband.

"What's wrong now?" Yuuri asks as he jiggled the now crying baby. "Can you tone down your voice a little?" He asks then winces when he hears the stomping footsteps coming closer.

"Who the hell is making my daughter cry?" Wolfram growls as she enters the throne room. She saw her uncle and stomps right up to him. "Uncle, you want me to castrate you? I would suggest you change and lower your tone." She growls between her teeth.

"Wolfram?" He gasps out.

"What?" She hisses out between her teeth.

"What's going on?" He asks. "You are still and woman and that boy…" He trails off with confusion fully covering his face.

"Oh." She says when she understands his confusion. She smiles. "I'm breast feeding so of course I would stay as a woman. As for the baby, that's Yuuri's new daughter and mine. She's one of the twin girls that Yuuri bore." With these words, Waltorana's eyes widen and shoot towards Yuuri.

"Bore?" He gasps out.

"I bore twin girls while Wolfram bore twin boys." Wolfram explains to her uncle. Yuuri smiles at his daughter when she takes the nipple into her mouth. They look towards the double doors when they heard multiple sighs coming even closer. Yuuri's family walks into the room. Each one of them holding one of Wolfram and Yuuri's babies.

"So many." Waltorana wonders out.

"This is nothing." Shori says as he bounces a little girl in his arms. "The whole village is like this. Everyone has little ones."

"What?!" He yells out then winces when all of the babies start crying. Wolfram glares at her uncle. "I thought that was just a joke that your older children played on you. You mean they actually done something to make you fertile?"

"Yes, we've learned a valuable lesson. Don't ignore a child when they want playmates." Yuuri says with a grin on his face.

* * *

_Fifteen Years Later_

"Mitsuki! Darui! Tamomo! Shouzai! Where the hell are you?" Wolfram's shouts sound through the entire castle.

"There he goes again." Yuuri says and sighs while signing papers. The office door swings open and a young teen hop into the room and slams said door closed. She then hides behind the curtain. "Tamomo, might I ask why you are hiding there when your mother is searching for you and your siblings?"

"Because he's trying to turn us into teachers!" She exclaims.

"You're running because you don't want to help the triplets learn Maryoku training?" Yuuri asked plainly with an eyebrow cocked. "They are your little brothers!"

"It's not my fault that you made Mother become a brooding mare!" She shouts out. Her blond hair flared up making the black tips flail around wildly.

"Enough, Tamomo!" He shouts and slams his fist onto the wooden desk. "Need I remind you that I am the one that bore you?!" She shrinks back, showing fear. Her reaction showed that he never used that tone of voice on his children. "Besides, who do you think taught you Maryoku?" He asks.

"Yue and Yahiko." She answers him sounding glum.

"And who do you think will be teaching Shiro, Kiko and Tatsuki?" His expression gentled when he spoke of the five-year-olds. She smiles when she thought of the three white haired beauties that were her younger sisters. Her eyes widen.

"Well, that means they will be teaching the new ones, doesn't it?" She asks. Yuuri nods as he gingerly stood up showing off his wide girth. He rubs his belly.

"When they turn ten, yes. Besides, there is only one baby and an elemental inside. So, I guess we don't have to worry about too much." Yuuri says smiling. Wolfram enters the room and saw his daughter standing there.

"There you are, Tamomo. Go and help your other siblings. Your younger brothers have been told that if they disobey what you guys tell them to they will be punished." Wolfram says with a grin on his face.

"They better." She growls as she stomps down the hallway. Wolfram turns and looks at his husband.

"Kimiko says that she has everything all ready. Any more pains?" He asks gently, he rubs the man's belly and was rewarded with a healthy kick. "Fortunately for us, this little one will be the last."

0808THE END0808

**A/N:** Sorry guys if this one was a little short but considering it is me, you're talking about I could have made it shorter if I wanted. The best thing about this was that it answers questions about what children would do if they were lonely and wanted more kids to play with. Also, don't ignore your kids when they disobey, because they could just be telling you exactly what they need. Anyway, only one more YuuWolf story left so I hope you enjoy. The rest of them are just SasuNaru and NaruSasu. I enjoyed writing this story and I look forward for you guys to keep on reading them and enjoying them as well.


End file.
